fanmade_pbs_kids_funding_creditsfandomcom-20200215-history
KidsVille Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for KidsVille, a fanmade TV show that aired on PBS Kids from 1998-2002 (reruns from 2002-2006). 1998-1999 National_Science_Foundation_logo_7.png|National Science Foundation Logo-apple-jacks.gif|Kellogg's Apple Jacks Microsoft_(1987).png|Microsoft United States Department of Education.png|United States Department of Education ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations park-foundation-logo.png|Park Foundation GW164H128.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Screen Shot 2018-01-24 at 1.18.11 PM.png|Viewers Like You Major funding for KidsVille has been provided in part by... The National Science Foundation; which supports programs that enable children to succeed in science, mathematics and technology. And: *(shows the 1997-2000 Kellogg's Apple Jacks ident) playing soccer Kellogg's Apple Jacks is a proud sponsor of KidsVille. *(shows the 1997-1999 Microsoft ident) Microsoft supports KidsVille and other programs that encourage kids to explore the diversity in the world around them. Additional funding is also provided by... The United States Department of Education, the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, the Park Foundation; dedicated to education and quality television, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by the annual financial support of PBS Viewers Like You. 1999-2001 PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts Lego.png|Lego Juicy_Juice_Logo.jpg|Juicy Juice ArthurVinings.jpg|The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations United States Department of Education.png|United States Department of Education GW164H128.jpg|The Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikeeddyadmirer89-dbarvon.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Funding for KidsVille is provided by: *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support KidsVille and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. *(shows the 1999-2002 Lego ident) planting a garden with a little help from his friends Because a little help from your friends can accomplish big work, the folks of Lego are proud to help bring you KidsVille. *(shows the 1996-2000 Juicy Juice ident) zipping around before creating the logo, followed by a cherry flying on top before the logo completes itself This program is made possible in part by a grant from Juicy Juice. Juicy Juice, 100% Juice for 100% Kids. And by, the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, the U.S. Department of Education, and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 2001-2002 PopTartslogo98.png|Kellogg's PopTarts Lego.png|Lego JuicyJuiceLogo5.png|Juicy Juice Fundingcreditswithgirl-pbslogo.png|PBS Kids Ready to Learn Fundingcreditswithboy.png|U.S. Department of Education Corporationforpublicbroadcastingfundingplug.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Funding for KidsVille is provided by: *(shows the 1999-2002 Kellogg's PopTarts ident) The Kellogg Company, makers of Kellogg's PopTarts, is proud to support KidsVille and other PBS kids programming that helps children make good decisions. Kellogg's. *(shows the 2000-2003 Lego ident) building a block tower with help from her friends Because sharing is a fun part of growing up, the folks of Lego are proud to help bring you KidsVille. *(shows the 2001-2004 Juicy Juice ident) Juicy Juice, we're behind KidsVille 100%. Of course, that's how we do everything. Juicy Juice, 100% Juice. And by, a Ready to Learn grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Late 2002-2004 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes logo.gif|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes 1995-2004.jpg|Danimals Yogurt JuicyJuiceLogo5.png|Juicy Juice Fundingcreditswithgirl-pbslogo.png|Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement Fundingcreditswithboy.png|U.S. Department of Education Pbskidsfundingplug.png|Public Broadcasting Service Corporationforpublicbroadcastingfundingplug.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Funding for KidsVille is provided by: *(shows the 2000-2003 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) playing at the carnival Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they think fun and learning with friends is a big part of what makes life... Gr-r-reat! *(shows the 1999-2004 Danimals ident) KidsVille is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt; proud to help kick-start your child's growth and development for life. *(shows the 2001-2004 Juicy Juice ident) Juicy Juice, we're behind KidsVille 100%. Of course, that's how we do everything. Juicy Juice, 100% Juice. And by, a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Late 2004-2006 Lipton_logo_2002.jpg|Lipton Noodle Soup Kellogg's Frosted Flakes logo.gif|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Danimal topiary .jpg|Danimals Yogurt Fundingcreditswithgirl-pbslogo.png|PBS Kids Ready to Learn Image104.png|No Child Left Behind Fundingcreditswithboy.png|U.S. Department of Education Corporationforpublicbroadcastingfundingplug.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Image102.png|Viewers Like You Image103.png|Thank You Funding for KidsVille is provided by: *(shows the 2001-2006 Lipton Noodle Soup ident) Which of these bowls has a golden spoon? Can you decide? Lipton Noodle Soup is proud to support KidsVille, and invites you to use your noodle! *(shows the 2002-2006 Kellogg's Frosted Flakes ident) Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, where they know that the fun of playing and learning together is more than just good. It's gr-r-reat! *(shows the 2004-2006 Danimals ident) KidsVille is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt, proud to help your child's growth and development flourish. And by, a Ready to Learn-No Child Left Behind grant from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service, and by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:Funding Credits